Cuando un Amigo es de Verdad
right|246px La canción A True True Friend 'es la cuarta canción en el decimo tercer episodio de la tercera temporada de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Se canta después de que Fluttershy vuelve a tener su Cutie Mark original. Sus letras fueron escritas por M. A. Larson . La canción se filtró durante la semana previa a la emisión del episodio el 11 de febrero de 2013. Es la segunda canción que cantan las seis protagonistas durante el capitulo, la cantan mientras resuelven los problemas causados por los cambios de Cutie Marks. Letra thumb|300px :'Twilight Sparkle: It worked, it worked! Oh, I'm so happy you're back to normal! Now we need your help! :Sparkle ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need. ::A friend will be there to help them see. :and Fluttershy thumb|right|300 px ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend. :Rainbow Dash: Um, hello! Friend trapped inside, remember? :Sparkle ::Rarity needs your help ::She's trying hard doing what she can. :Fluttershy: ::Would you try, just give it a chance. ::You might find that you'll start to understand. :and Fluttershy ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need. ::A friend will be there to help you see. ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend. :Rainbow Dash: Uh, what just happened? :Twilight Sparkle: There's no time to explain, but we need your help. Applejack's trying to make dresses! :Rainbow Dash: Say no more! :Dash ::Applejack needs your help. She's trying hard doing what she can. ::Would you try, just give it a chance. ::You might find that you'll start to understand. :Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need. ::A friend will be there to help them see. ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend. :Rarity: gasps Oh my, what a terrible dream I had. Or, maybe I'm still having it. :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, Pinkie Pie is about to lose the apple farm. We need Applejack's help! :Rarity: Lose the apple farm? Well we can't let that happen, now can we? :Rarity ::Pinkie Pie is in trouble. ::We need to get there by her side. ::We can try to do what we can now. ::For together we can be her guide. :Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need. ::A friend will be there to help them see. ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend. up :Applejack: Yee-haw! Now that's more like it, what's next? :Twilight Sparkle: The townspeople are furious, we need the old Pinkie Pie back. :Applejack: I'm on it, I know just the thing. :Applejack ::The townspeople need you, they've been sad for a while. ::They march around, faces frown and never seem to smile. ::And if you feel like helping, we'd appreciate a lot! ::If you get up there and spread some cheer from here to Canterlot! :Pinkie Pie: Come on ponies, I wanna see you smile! :Crowd: Pinkie! :and chorus ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need. ::A friend will be there to help them see. ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend. Traducción al español :Sparkle :Funcionó, funcionó! :Oh, estoy tan feliz de que hayas vuelto a la normalidad! :Ahora necesitamos tu ayuda! :Sparkle: :Cuando un amigo es de verdad :Siempre estara para ayudar :y Fluttershy :Cuando un amigo es de verdad :Demostrara la luz que brilla por la amistad Dash :Um, hola! Amiga atrapada aquí ¿Recuerdan? :Sparkle :Rarity te debe ver :Ella ha tratado de todo hacer :Fluttershy :Tratarás, solo hazlo una vez :Y después comenzarás a entender :y Fluttershy ''' :Cuando un amigo es de verdad :Siempre estara para ayudar :Cuando un amigo es de verdad :Demostrará la luz que brilla por la amistad :Dash: ' :Eh, ¿qué ha sucedido? : 'Sparkle: ' :No hay tiempo para explicar, :Applejack está tratando de hacer los vestidos! : 'Dash' : No ahi problema! :'Dash' :Applejack te deve ver :Ella a tratado de todo hacer :Trataras, solo haslo una vez :Y despues comenzaras a entender :'[Twilight , Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash''' :Cuando un amigo es de verdad :Siempre estara para ayudar :Cuando un amigo es de verdad :Demostrara la luz que brilla por la amistad :Rarity :suspiros ¡Oh no, qué terrible sueño tuve. O, tal vez sigo en el :Sparkle :Rarity, Pinkie Pie está a punto de perder la granja de manzanas. Necesitamos la ayuda de Applejack! :Rarity :Perder la granja de manzanas? Bueno, no podemos permitir que eso suceda, ahora ¿verdad? :Rarity :Pinkie Pie esta en aprietos, tenemos que a su lado estar. :Todas ahi que ayudarla. Todas juntas la podemos guiar! :Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, y Rarity :Cuando un amigo es de verdad siempre estara para ayudar :Cuando un amigo es de verdad demostrara la luz que brilla por :Applejack Yee-haw! Asi esta mejor ¿Que sigue? :Sparkle La gente del pueblo está furioso, necesitamos la antigua Pinkie Pie vuelva :Applejack :Estoy en ello, yo sé la cosa. :Applejack ''' :La gente del pueblo no deja de triste estar, no sonrien y no se dejan de quejar :Tu ayuda sera agradecida un monton, ve y has una porra desde aqui hasta canterlot! :Pie' :Vamos ponies, quiero que todos sonrian! :'Multitud' :Pinkie! :'y coro' :'Cuando un amigo es de verdad siempre estara para ayudar''' :Cuando un amigo es de verdad demostrara (demostrara) la luz (la luz) que brilla por la amistad Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones 3ra Temporada